Traditional anti-virus and anti-malware solutions, besides being reactive in nature, are unable to cope with the exponential growth in malware attacks. Malware attacks are becoming more sophisticated and easily capable of subverting current solutions. Target attacks may be silent in nature and infect fewer machines, thus decreasing the odds that solution providers will see the particular attacks. Anti-malware solutions address single vectors of attack or single sets of data.